


To Shut Someone Up

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: Kisses [7]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Heist Wives, Kissing, Love, Teasing, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Sometimes Debbie has to take drastic measures to keep Lou from talking. Sometimes they're not very effective. She can't honestly say she minds that much.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	To Shut Someone Up

Debbie was curled up on the couch reading a book, and Lou paused in the doorway to appreciate the view. It was nice having Debbie home, like having a piece she'd barely realised was missing sliding back into place. Things hadn't been easy but it was still better with Debbie than without. She'd had six years to deal with everything that had happened between them before, while Debbie had to all intents and purposes been stuck. It was, Lou reflected, a lot like losing your partner after an argument. It was just that, like everything else Debbie did, the argument had been bigger, better, and uglier than most people. They were both older and wiser now. They both knew what it was to lose things, and when to hold on tight to the things that mattered. Lou had had six years to think about what was worth holding on tight to.

She came up behind Debbie and rested her hands on the Ocean's shoulders. Debbie let out a low hum, but didn't look up, instead turning the page of her book. 

"Hello..."

Lou smiled and bent to kiss the top of her head, burying her nose in Debbie's hair and inhaling the smell of it. 

"Hello yourself."

"Mmmm... can I help you?"

"Honestly you don't need to do anything."

"Were you looking at me?"

Debbie still wasn't looking up, but Lou could see the little hint of a smile on her lips, the kind of way Debbie smiles when she's trying not to. Debbie, when she's just Debbie without the armour of being an Ocean or the necessity of a job, could be just a little bit insecure. Quite honestly Lou doesn't mind taking a little time to reassure her. The rewards were often well worth having, and it was part of what made this thing between them real. 

Debbie was very good at illusions, and on a job she could make anyone fall for her, but none of them ever came close to appreciating her for real. Lou knew this was a privilege, even if Debbie probably wouldn't have agreed. She genuinely enjoyed the opportunity to treasure Debbie for real. It mattered, to make sure that Debbie knew that she was loved, even on the bad days. 

"...What if I was?"

"...You know, some people might consider it creepy to just stand in a doorway and watch someone reading their book?"

"Mmm... true enough, but I like admiring you."

Debbie shifted her feet underneath her a little. 

"You were admiring me?"

She was still aiming for the same slightly exasperated fondness, but Lou knew her well enough to hear that little note in her voice that meant it had hit home. 

"Mmm... I know we've handled some beautiful things over the years, but really I don't think there's any of them to hold a candle to you," Lou gently squeezed Debbie's shoulders, leaning down to kiss that spot right behind her ear, grinning when Debbie shifted a little, pressing back into her hands, tilting her head a little to the side to give Lou easier access. It felt like a victory when Debbie opened up. There were times when her reaction to contact was to tense up, if only for a moment. It still ached a little bit, even if Lou understood. Debbie hadn't said much about what had happened inside, but Lou knew it would come out eventually. This still feels like progress.

"You're just saying that."

Lou chuckled low, nuzzling Debbie's hair again. 

"Have you ever known me to do that?"

"I know you're very good with your tongue."

"That's a whole different ball game, Ocean."

Debbie was smiling now, and Lou could tell her attention was no longer on her book. Debbie offered no resistance when Lou gently eased it from her grasp, carefully checking the page number and putting Debbie's bookmark back in before she set it on the coffee table. 

"What, are you going to seduce me on the couch now?"

"You know, not everything has to be about sex..." Lou was grinning as she said it, and Debbie grinned back because even now there's still a current of energy between them that felt like a thrill when they touched. Lou settled into an easy crouch by the sofa, grateful that for now at least her knees would allow it, stroking her fingers through Debbie's hair and tucking it gently behind her ear. "Honestly no, I just want to appreciate you. Though if that appreciation takes a turn towards seduction I wouldn't be disappointed."

Debbie was looking at her with those incredible liquid brown eyes, and there was something uncertain in them as she tilted her head and asked, "Really, what is there about me to appreciate?"

"Where should I start?"

"Well if you start down there you're either going to end up on the floor before long, or you're going to be stuck down there," Debbie replied archly, but Lou could see the way the tip of her tongue darted out to lick her pink lips, the way her brown eyes were dancing, the way there was a blush on her cheeks despite the fact that Debbie would have denied it vociferously if challenged. She had to concede, though, that Debbie had a point there. 

"...You're worth it?"

Debbie laughed and shifted up the couch, making space for Lou where she had been tucked in against the arm. Lou rose with a wince and settled into it easily, grinning at the way Debbie tucked herself back into her side, settling her head on Lou's shoulder, the way that even after all this time they still fit together. Lou took a moment to savour that, thinking about her words as she tucked an arm around Debbie and let her hand come to rest with her fingers woven lightly into Debbie's hair.

"You know, I love your hair... it's an incredible colour, especially when the sun catches it, like first thing in the morning. There are so many tones in it, gold and copper and bronze, lurking in the chestnut... and it's soft and it smells good and it feels incredible against bare skin."

Lou felt Debbie shift to look at her, a side glance beneath her lashes. 

"...Are you serious? Are you actually going to start listing things you like about me now?"

Lou's grin was making her cheeks ache, but oh, it was worth it, it was so very worth it.

"...So what if I am, how are you going to stop me?" she pressed a kiss to the side of Debbie's head, taking the opportunity to nuzzle into her hair then resuming her monologue, "I also love your eyes. They're so incredibly expressive and honestly I could drown in them. Like your hair there are so many colours in your eyes, and I have seen... so many different things in them. But honestly, it's hard to choose, they might actually be one of my favourite things about you. And right now we're still only on the physical things. There's no limit on the other things about you I could-"

Lou started laughing as she was cut off mid-sentence by Debbie's lips. Debbie was kissing her for all she was worth, with every trick she knew, every single thing she'd learned that drove Lou crazy. Admittedly the finesse was somewhat ruined by the fact that both of them were laughing, but Lou wasn't objecting. 

Eventually Debbie sat back, panting, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, and she licked her lips. 

There was a beat of silence, then Lou grinned. 

"...Your talent for kissing is also another thing I love about you. That was pretty impressive. And I don't know how you do it but somehow your lips always taste amazing-"

Debbie kissed her again, this time she didn't linger, but kept on, kiss after kiss after kiss. 

They paused to breathe and Lou's cheeks ached from how hard she was smiling again, breathing a little fast, knowing there was a flush on her own cheeks now too. 

"...You know, if you're trying to shut me up, you're going to have to try a bit harder than that."

"I can be very creative."

"You know, that's another thing I love about y-"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I haven't gone anywhere! Happy new year! Honestly, I just wanted to write something shamelessly happy for these two, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
